D-Mob
Darrell Lewis, also known as D-Mob, is a major character in the Def Jam series. He is an underground crime lord who operates illegal fights under the crime world, which he took control of. He also seems to believe in "Loyalty and Respect", thus believing in true power is what can make him win the streets. He as the main antagonist of Def Jam Vendetta, the tritagonist of Def Jam Fight For NY and returns as the main antagonist of the prequel Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover. He was voiced by . Appearance He is a large and bald person with a goatee. He is always seen wearing a business suit nearly in all of his appearances. His height is 6’6” and weight is 295 lbs. Personality In Def Jam Vendetta, he started out as a ruthless, power-hungry and intimidating man, taunting the protagonist about how he took Angel from him and chased him out of town. He is shown to be murderous as he planned to kill the protagonist. However, he believed loyalty and respect, meaning he has an honorable side to him, which was shown more in Def Jam Fight For NY. In the second game, he seems to learn a valuable lesson after the events of the first game from the game's protagonist, becoming more level headed and regarded his relationship with Manny after shooting him, becoming more kind and collected. Biography Early life Born with the name Darrell Lewis and grew up in Baltimore. In his teens, he turned the neighborhood corner into a network of hustlers who worked for him. When he came to New York, he became a crime lord and bid to control the underworld, buying clubs all over the city running illegal fights and gambling operations out of them. By that time, he grew a large number and loyal followers who held respect and a code of street ethics. When D-Mob entered the circuit and made changes around it and assembled a group of loyal followers for his territory, the protagonist (from Vendetta), did not like this and decide to rebel against this. D-Mob schemes to get rid of him, he seduces his girlfriend, Angel, promising her with fame and fortune while dangling a record contract for her. Briggs becomes furious and challenges D-Mob to a fight. However, D-Mob defeats and droves him out of the city. He later started a "relationship" with Angel. ''Def Jam Vendetta'' Returning to Town After three years, the protagonist returns to town and meets up with Manny. The protagonist is called by Manny for a fight in the Face Club, D-Mob is seen hanging out and talking to some of his followers, Pocket, House and Snowman. Manny tells the protagonist that Angel is with D-Mob now. Later, the protagonist goes to Grimeyville, one of D-Mob's followers' clubs, N.O.R.E., which the player much fight. Manny meets up with the protagonist, asking him he didn't buy new clothes to impress Angel, saying it is a serious mistake and the last thing he wants to be doing is "pissing off D-Mob." But they are confronted by the underground boss, asking the protagonist if he's out of retirement, Manny replies that his friend is helping him with his money needs, which D-Mob claims their his money needs. Manny responds that every time his friend wins a fight D-Mob gets paid. But D-Mob questions Manny what his friend gets out of the deal, he sees him looking at Angel, taunting him by saying, "Stare at her all you want little man! I'm the one who's makin' her sweat now." D-Mob attempts to pull out his gun, possibly to shoot the protagonist, but Angel stops from doing so, before Manny and his friend leaves to prepare for his next fight. After the protagonist defeats Ludacris, D-Mob makes an announcement, telling everyone about Def Jam tournament will have something special for them. D-Mob tells them he will be in the tournament, hearing people saying he too old or slow. Before leaving, he tells everyone that, "nobody ever... beats me." This angered the protagonist, who ignores Manny's warnings about going up against D-Mob. Afterwards, the protagonist goes to The Junkyard, one of D-Mob's followers' clubs, DMX, which the player much fight. Before the fight, the protagonist arrives at the Junkyard and sees Angel, who notices him. He does a funny trait, making Angel giggle. However, D-Mob show this and angrily takes Angel's hand and leaves. Final Battle After defeating DMX, the protagonist goes to the Face Club after closing, getting a text from Angel to her at the club. Revealing to be a trap, D-Mob sents his three henchmen; Pockets, House, and Snowman, telling him that their boss wants him to drop out of Def Jam. The protagonist defeats the trio as they retreated. However, Manny finishes up job and beats his friend up, revealing to be own by D-Mob before knocking him out. D-Mob, Angel, Manny and the trio are seen at the Def Jam tournament in a private room to see above. Angel notices her former lover running down the fighting arena, shocking everyone, resulting in angering D-Mob, who was looking furious at Manny. After defeating Keith Murray, Capone, WC, and Ghostface Killah, D-Mob walks down to the arena, recaps how he got Manny working for and took Angel from him, making her his own "bitch". Angel pushes D-Mob and goes back to her former lover and saying she is no one's "bitch". D-Mob becomes angry and attempts to kill both Angel and her lover. Manny stops D-Mob and gets shot, this results in the protagonist fighting D-Mob and wins the battle. After the fight, D-Mob is knocked to the ground and arrested for the attempted murder. ''Def Jam Fight For NY'' Unknown Fighter In the second game, is seen being taken away by the police as they are closing down the Def Jam tournament. While Jervis and Starks are driving to the police station, they hit by another car. Hero comes out of the car and helps D-Mob. They headed to the safe house where they see Blaze and Sticky playing video games while Redman is sleeping on the couch. They are surprised to see D-Mob and planned to putting out their remaining members of the crew on the streets after the events from the first game. D-Mob tests Hero's fighting skills by having him fight House. After defeating House, D-Mob helps Hero set up his own flat and give him some money "look the part." Hero helps D-Mob recovering his crew. After defeating Ice-T at Club 357, Crow, along with Magic, Crack, and Trejo approaches D-Mob and his crew, showing intent to take the club from him. Leading D-Mob and his crew to become defensive and threaten Crow. Before the rival gang leader leaves, he makes a public announcement to recruit fighters for "some real money." Later, at some point, D-Mob kicked out Snowman for being "too soft" and WC, one of D-Mob's best fighters, left the crew and joined Crow's crew, leaving a vulnerable position in the gang. D-mob makes an emergency meeting with Hero, Blaze, Ludacris, N.O.R.E., and Sticky, intending to make some power against Crow. D-mob starts to preaching to his crew how Crow believes fear is power, but the real power comes from respect, reminding them of their street code. The Big Fight Later, after the player defeats WC at the Red Room, D-Mob and Blaze thanked Hero for his services and winning matches and clubs. Crow approaches them about a business proposition and states how there are not enough places for both of them to rule. Crow challenges D-Mob to a winner-take-all; the winner gets all the clubs, while the loser "goes to Jersey." Crow has one of his best fighters Crack to against D-Mob's best man, Hero. Sticky becomes outraged about this and furiously leaves the club, D-Mob tells Hero not to worry about him and focus for the upcoming fight. Crow hosts the big fight at the Club Murder, Crack's stage. Hero, D-Mob and Blaze arrives at Crow's building and enter the arena. Hero wins the fight and celebrates it in a limo. D-Mob rewards Hero with a "Vendetta" chain and stating he is now part of the "family." As the limo is pull up, they are attacked by Crow's henchmen and ends in a large accident near the 125th Street Station, resulting in D-Mob severely injured and trapped within the limo. As the player tries to pursue the attackers, it is revealed that Sticky joined Crow' crew, Trejo stays behind and attempts to shot the player, but runs out of bullets ends up fighting hero. Hero throws Trejo on to a moving train, killing him in the process. The player and Blaze tries to help D-Mob out of the crash, but insists them to escape the scene, leaving him arrested and treated. He later contacts his crew to continue with the plan and take clubs. Aftermath After Crow kidnaps the player's girlfriend and blackmails him to retake all the clubs, D-Mob leaves messages him being angered and in disbelief about the player's betrayal. After Crow's death, D-Mob messages the player once again and made amends to him, having a full understanding of Hero's situation that led to his betrayal. He and the player later had a friendly fight at the Junkyard After Hours. ''Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover'' In the prequel, he meets the protagonist after winning the Dragon House tournament and gives him some advice about the future. But throughout the rest of the game, D-Mob has been secretly having meetings with Officer Starks, discussing what to do with the protagonist. After O.G. is murdered by Crow, D-mob tells the angry protagonist to wait before taking on Crow. He later becomes the player's partner to takeover areas around New York, building up his new crew. However, after celebrating their takeover new New York City at The Babylon, D-Mob was profiting off the fights the player had, had Angel to distract the player from his intentions, ordering Crow to kill O.G. and helped the cops raid the bar. The player finally confronts D-Mob at the 125 Street Station, he is defeated by the player. D-Mob survives the fight and continues to build up his empire, leading to the events of Def Jam Vendetta. Quotes ''Def Jam Vendetta'' }} ''Def Jam Fight For NY'' }} Gallery Images D-MobInsignia.png Videos Def Jam Vendetta - All Cutscenes (Game Movie HD) Def Jam FFNY All Cutscenes 1080p60fps (w English & PT-BR Subs) Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Honorable Category:Wealthy Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:On & Off Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Grey Zone Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Saboteurs Category:Protagonists Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Deal Makers Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Insecure Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gamblers Category:Mobsters Category:Wrestlers Category:Hegemony Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Egotist Category:Nemesis Category:Aristocrats Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy